Marvel: The Titan's End
by MrTea94
Summary: This story is the first section of a Marvel fan fiction I have wrote focussing on an Infinity style timeline based in London and containing not only the Avengers but the X-men, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy, Fantastic Four and Agents of Shield. All of these heroes unite to save the universe from the oncoming threat of Thanos, the Chitauri and The Masters of Evil.


"Incoming projectile boss" F.R.I.D.A.Y warned Tony as a spear thrown by a Chitauri soldier flew towards him. He spun around and dodged the spear and then his afterburners kicked in and he shot towards the soldier arm outstretched and blast after blast from his repulsor aimed at the soldier eventually knocking it out. Tony stopped and looked around him, how had this happened were there not more safeguards put into place after New York. As he stood in the London streets he saw his post accords team of Vision, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange try and hold back the hordes of Chitauri Warriors flying through the wormhole above Big Ben but their man power wasn't enough he needed more assistance. Now after the accords S.H.I.E.L.D had come out of the shadows and become a legitimate organisation again and revealed that in Westchester there was a group of mutants known as the X men that had incredible powers they had agreed to sign the accords mostly so there was an extra draft team that Tony needed now. "F.R.I.D.A.Y get me Charles Xavier on the line please and tell him the X Men are needed"

Meanwhile on the Milano a beacon started bleeping indicating a wormhole had been opened in a nearby sector and it was linked to Earth and with Peter Quill at the controls he couldn't resist going and checking out the cause for the alarm surrounding Terra. "Rocket can you plot a course for that wormhole and make us get there as soon as you can?" He asked "Sure use the talking animal as your grease monkey!" Was Rocket's reply from down in the ships engine bay.

In Wakanda a similar situation was occurring as alerts went off around the city telling everyone who needed to know that Earth was under attack. Since Bucky had been cryofrozen T'Challa had allowed Cap and the secret avengers to remain in Wakanda as a neutral zone. T'Challa went into the headquarters he had built for the secret avengers and saw them all suiting up "Earth needs us and we are going to be there to protect it." Steve said as he saw T'Challa entering to suit up. "Ok everyone this is New York all over again and you know the drill we keep those bastards within a perimeter to keep the general public safe from harm and we rescue those trapped in buildings let's go!" Cap boarded a Quinjet after the rest of the team were on board and with T'Challa as co pilot they should reach London in no time.

In downtown New York the Defenders had just survived an onslaught of the hand and they were bruised and beaten sitting in Luke's bar when Danny turned on the tv and saw the news reports of what was happening in London. "That doesn't look good" Jessica said as she downed her whiskey "You think we should assist there's not many of them now the accords make our jobs even tougher" Suddenly the door burst open "You pussies suiting up or what? It's time to deliver some punishment!" Frank rumbled as the door swung close behind him. "Looks like we are going to London then" Matt said as he took the frozen peas off his cheek. There was a rumble of agreement and then Danny said "We can take my jet and get there as quick as we can."

Back in London the fight was getting even tougher as the giant Chitauri aliens began to pour through the wormhole. "Mr Stark are we sure we can hold these for much longer? Like I know we are the Avengers but with just us four against this many I'm feeling really outnumbered." Spider-man shouted over the coms. Tony meanwhile was surrounded and being repeatedly clubbed by the staffs of the Chitauri. Overhead a Quinjet arrived and out of the hatch jumped Cap with a renewed silver shield off T'Challa and he propelled towards the ground and with his shield aimed at the ground the shockwave as he hit sent all the Chitauri surrounding Tony flying. Cap held out his hand and pulled Tony up "You looked like you needed a helping hand." Cap saw an incoming Chitauri throwing his shield and bouncing it off a building and smashing it into the Warriors helmet splitting it in two and knocking it out cold. "It's good to see you Cap but you know this is unsanctioned but I am not going to say no to help right now."

As Cap and Tony reunited the secret avengers got to work Falcon, Antman, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Black Widow alongside Black Panther got stuck into the fight taking out Chitauri in much greater number as they joined forces with the Avengers post accords team. Whilst the fighting carried on the hums of a helicarrier suddenly deafened the area "I leave you for 5 minutes and you let the whole world go to shit! I brought along a couple of friends I hope you don't mind." Boomed Fury's voice over the speaker system as a stream of fire shot off the helicarrier in what appeared to be a Dodge Charger and it emitted an unholy screech as it whipped a flaming chain out of the window dispatching Chitauri warriors left, right and centre. The Ghost Rider had arrived. Following the demon himself the earth began to shake and buildings crumble as Quake flew off the helicarrier and disrupted Chitauri hordes with her seismic powers. Not only did they now have greater numbers but James Rhodes was sat alongside Fury tactically targeting large Chitauri packs and using the helicarrier guns to thin their numbers.

On the other side of the wormhole the Milano had just arrived "Holy shit we've arrived in a lightning storm" Quill gasped as in the middle of countless Chitauri warriors lightning rained all around them and out blast a projectile aimed right for the Milano it was inches from the windscreen when suddenly it stopped and was propelled back to its user. What was strange to the Guardians was that it was a hammer. They began firing on the Chitauri and navigated their way closer to the lightning field where they saw a green Goliath jumping from asteroid to asteroid crushing Chitauri against the rocks. Not only that but they also witnessed the exact cause of the lightning storm a man with blonde hair dressed in asgardian armour. "It must be the son of Odin known as Thor" Gamora explained "My father was always cautious of the power of Odin, we should assist them." Quill looked over at her "They don't seem to be doing too bad themselves Gamora." He quipped to which he was given a stern glare and told "This is only an advance guard of Chitauri they are yet to face the true might of their leader we must help!"

Back on Earth the X-Men had finally arrived with a roster of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Rogue, Iceman and Collosus. The Blackbird landed on the helicarrier and the X-Men got to work attacking as a team and taking out Chitauri Warriors as they descended down to floor level. The next arrival at the helicarrier was the fantasticar containing all of the members of the fantastic four. "It's clobberin time!" Ben Grimm thundered as he jumped off the carrier and cannonballed towards the ground sending Chitauri flying as he sent a shockwave over the ground.

Above the ocean the Defenders were all sat on Danny's jet and watching the news reports roll in. They had seen all of the heroes arrive but yet the Chitauri just kept on coming because they had no way to close the portal this time. Loki's sceptre had been destroyed by Ultron so they didn't have that to short circuit the wormhole. The Defenders sat and Luke gulped "Sweet Christmas are we sure we can survive this onslaught just look at the numbers of those aliens?" Danny came out of the cockpit "Ok we are 20 minutes out."

In the depths of space a chuckle could be heard. "Look at them broken and divided trying to fend off my legions. Little do they know of what awaits them Earth will succumb to Death! For if they court war with me they court my lover." A purple face stretched out a smile as Thanos used the infinity stones, he had already plucked from the cold stiff hands of those who opposed him, to pull allies thought lost to his citadel in the stars. Before him stood Ronan, Abomination, Laufey, Yellowjacket, Red Skull and Loki. "Kneel before your new master, evil of the universe, for we shall take Earth and make it our dominion. You all have a bone to pick with the heroes who protect this realm, so now we shall take it as our own."

As the Masters of Evil plotted far off in the depths of space on Earth the heroes were busy trying to gain an advantage. Above the skies Fury had called together a meeting of minds with Erik Selvig, Reed Richards, Tony Stark and Charles Xavier all discussing how best to close the portal. As they spoke a radar picked up an incoming vessel. "Sir we've got incoming and we've been sent a communication from them" Maria Hill announced. "Open it Hill what does it say?!" Fury replied with urgency in his town. Hill began to read "Greetings Jackasses we are the Guardians of the Galaxy and we've got your buddies Thor and the giant green thing here with us. Listen this is just an advanced fleet so we thought we'd lend a hand in trying to get a lid on this thing. See you soon love Star Lord." Hill paused "oh and sir he put a smiley face emoji as well. If they've got Thor and hulk and are offering assistance can we really turn that down right now?"

The guardians descended on London in the Milano and opened fire at the hundreds if not thousands of Chitauri beneath them. The landing ramp lowered and from out of the depths of the ship Thor and Hulk were unleashed. Thor flew high into the sky swirling Mjolnir above his head and summoned an enormous lightning storm beneath him striking down and destroying Chitauri Warriors. Hulk on the other hand had propelled down to earth and upon smashing into the ground used his thunderclap to send a sonic boom at the Chitauri crushing bones as it hit them.

At a nearby runway the defenders had finally landed and were now heading towards the battle zone using one of Danny's helicopters and from the air on the way into the centre of London all they could see was smoke rising from buildings and rubble coating the floor like a box of Lego had been spilt below them. "Sweet Christmas what are we walking into?" Luke said as they started to descend.

An hour later and the heroes of Earth were finally all assembled on the streets of London. Fighting for their lives and the lives of the entire planet. As they were all engaged in battle a portal opened on the street and out of it flew a spear that went straight through Hawkeye. He let out a gasp and then collapsed onto the ground as he coughed up blood and drew his final breaths. Natasha had seen him fall "Clint!" She screamed and the heroes that were close by then turned to look as the body of Hawkeye was stepped over by a purple Titan followed by the Masters of Evil. "If they are all like this then Earth will be ours in no time at all." He chuckled. Natasha ran towards the purple goliath despite Steve's yells of "Natasha no!" The alien grabbed her in one of his palms and crushed her body between his fingers before dropping her lifeless corpse to the floor "Who else stands before Thanos and his dominion of Earth?" He yelled before motioning with his hand for the masters of evil to advance on the heroes of Earth.

Hulk, Groot and Thing all teamed up and went up against Abomination trading blows and being thrown through buildings. Next Thor, Doctor Strange and Invisible Woman went for Loki, whilst Cap, Falcon and Bucky, who had been brought out of cryostasis and flown over to London upon hearing the news, went up against the Red Skull. The Xmen went up against Laufey and the guardians went up against Ronan. Yellowjacket had shrunk and was navigating his way through the fighting to Scott Lang, Darren had spent nearly 30 years trapped in the quantum realm and had aged whilst he was in there, now an old man he only wanted his revenge. As he locked his pulse cannons into Scott's giant man form he heard a buzzing behind him and a familiar voice. "Darren I can't let you do this!" It was Hope dressed as a wasp and shrunk as well. She struck him with a blow to the face and he fell to the ground. Unfortunately being that small he was crushed under abominations foot seconds later and Yellowjacket was no longer. Whilst the fighting continued Thanos had teleported onto the helicarrier and was staring down Nick Fury "This is my fucking helicarrier and you just crushed twos of my best agents so this is not a good place for you to be right now." As Fury kept the purple giant talking coulson's team had reached the armoury and were collecting on of the alien artefacts they had collected over the past few years. Phil had picked his personal favourite although not alien he grabbed the cannon he had used on Loki right before the battle of New York had started. They rushed back up to the bridge and Fury looked at Coulson "well what the fuck took you so long?!" He said as coulson shot a high energy pulse beam aimed at the centre of the Giants chest piece. The beam refracted off the chest piece and smashed through the bridge screen. Thanos then grabbed hold of Fury and threw him out of the hole that had just been blasted in the helicarrier. "No!" Coulson shouted as he signalled for his team to retreat.

As devastation surrounded them every hero looked on in horror as they saw the body of Nick Fury plummeting towards the ground. Falcon, Vision, Storm, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange all flew up into the sky to try to catch him whilst invisible woman and scarlet witch combined their powers to try and create a net to catch him in. Fury continued to plummet until he suddenly stopped and hung in the sky. Nobody at first realised why he had stopped but wasp had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was now lowering him down onto the ground. "Thank you Janet now it's time we made a major dent in their numbers don't you think." Fury had a grin on his face and after checking that Coulson's team, Hill and Rhodes along with Dr Selvig were all safely off the helicarrier he began to power down the helicarriers engines and let it fall to the ground. The helicarrier dived towards the ground and the heroes of earth cleared the area and headed for the runway the defenders had arrived at. As the helicarrier crashed into the floor below it and knocked the Chitauri down like dominoes before it crushing them beneath its ginormous weight. On board the helicarrier Thanos had transported onto the streets of London and taken his masters of evil to safety. As the heroes regrouped at the runway they sat and aided each other with their injuries.


End file.
